The Winter Soldier's Conflict
by Move-2-da-beat-femme
Summary: Sucky title is sucky. But I promise/hope the story is better. I finally watched the new Captain America movie (it was awesome!) so I edited a few things in this story. I hope any readers enjoy this and review it. Constructive criticism or statements of enjoying the story would be greatly appreciated. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. And Steve's jacket. :)


James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes was having a disastrous day, and it only seemed to keep turning for the worst. First he had been chased by some large, freakish, slobbering mutt that turned out to be a mutant who was having fun scaring people to death…not that he was scared or anything. Only an hour later, he accidently witnessed a group of men beating a young teenage boy. When he reluctantly interfered-he didn't understand why, but seeing the weaker person being picked on really irked him-, he was not only nearly shot twice, but he received a few scrapes and cuts from the blades of a couple of the gang members, and a bruise or two from the larger members. After getting himself and the victimized boy away from them, the boy then proceeded to freak out and kick Barnes in an unsavory and rather painful spot on his person. Once he recovered from the hit, he continued on, traveling by rooftop to avoid any more incidents, only to slip on a patch of ice and fall down to the ground below. Embarrassed and in pain from spraining or breaking his wrist (he didn't know which hurt worse), he was just relieved that no one witnessed his slip up. Returning to the roofs, he continued to travel until he reached his original destination; the apartment of Steve Rogers, more popularly known as Captain America. The Winter Soldier climbed into the unlocked window (he was slightly disappointed in the formerly ice-preserved soldier for not being more careful) and peeled off his steel-toe boots, setting them under the window (leaving it open slightly as well, in case he needed to make a quick escape) and creeping into the bedroom of the man who was trying to find him. He hovered over the bed where the sleeping soldier laid, careful not to make a noise as he looked the other over for any signs of injuries. He didn't truly know what compelled him to make sure that his enemy was well, but something told him that it had something to do with being…"Bucky". Remaining in place for a few more minutes, he eventually turned and walked quietly out of the room and into the living quarters, settling into a chair with a soft sigh. He tapped the fingers of his metal hand on one of the arm rests of the chair, considering what he would do next. On one hand, S.H.I.E.L.D.-or what was left of the shut down organization-was still after him for information on H.Y.D.R.A. and he did not want to be interrogated (the thought sent chills down his spine, especially when mixed with the memories of his mind being wiped...). On the other hand, he knew that he might have been this "Bucky" character and maybe Rogers would be able to assist him on information about himself (if he was really who the Avenger thought he was). Another sigh left his lungs. Then again, the good captain would probably have to turn him over to S.H.I.E.L.D. anyway, per protocol or whatever crap they were charging with. What was he to do?

In the morning, Steve Rogers would find that his television in the living room part of his apartment was on, with the volume on mute, foot imprints were tracked all over the floor and among the rug of his bedroom. The window that he was sure he had closed was now open, a drafty breeze blowing in and carrying with it the sounds of the big city of Washington D.C.. He would ponder what happened as he made sure nothing had been stolen, not noticing the dark clothed figure on the rooftop of the apartment right out his window, watching him with conflicted emotions (and one of his many grey sweaters on his torso, concealing his left arm from the view of those who wouldn't understand) before turning and leaping off the edge of the roof, disappearing down into the mass of crowds…


End file.
